He's Hot
by MOVED NOT HERE GONE ETC
Summary: Itachi finally tells Sasuke the truth behind their parents murder. How will Sasuke react? UCHIHACEST Yaoi! M Sasuke x Itachi


Title: He's Hot Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto Author: Ishamaru Butterfly Language: English, Rating: Rated: M Genre: Romance/General Published: 08-06-09, Updated: 08-06-09 Chapters: 1, Words: 1,037

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

A/N: well here you all are the poll winner Itachi X Sasuke hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...if i did Itachi and Sasuke would not have been brothers!  
Written by: Xeralynn Beta'd by: First Try He's Hot A Knock on his bedroom door awoke Itachi from a deep sleep.  
"What?" he asked loud enough for whoever was knocking to hear.  
"Itachi, we have a problem." It was Kisame's voice. "It's your little brother. He's at the door asking for you." Itachi heaved a heavy sigh.  
"I'm coming." He slowly lifted himself out of his bed. He pulled on his shirt, shoes, and cloak. Itachi left his room and reached the main doorway. When he got there, he was greeted by his brothers impassive face.  
"Itachi, we need to talk…privately."  
"Of course Otouto come on in. We can speak freely in my bedroom."  
"Itachi! What is this about?" Kisame asked wildly, looking from Itachi to Sasuke and back.  
"Don't worry about it, Kisame." Itachi led Sasuke back through the long twisting halls to his bedroom and opened the door. Once inside the room Sasuke's stoic demeanor broke.  
"I got your letter, is it true? Is that really what happened? I…I don't know what to believe."  
"Sasuke I can't tell you what to believe but everything I said in that letter is the truth."  
"Every word?"  
"Yes, every word."  
Sasuke got up off the bed, crossed the room and enveloped his brother in a loving and trusting embrace.  
"I remember," Sasuke cried "I remember you crying when…when you had to kill them. So….so I believe you, Itachi."  
"Yeah." Itachi held his brother close wrapping his fingers into the others jet-black hair.  
"I love you Itachi… I love you more than a brother should."  
"Me too Sasuke, Me too." Itachi looked down at Sasuke just as Sasuke looked up. Before either of them knew what was happening, their mouths were connected and they were on the bed, limbs entangled with each other.  
Itachi's hands slid into Sasuke's open shirt and ran across his chest. Sasuke moaned softly as Itachi's hands brushed against his nipples and gasped loudly when he felt Itachi's hand slip below the purple belt that was wrapped around his waist.  
"I…Itachi…what are we doing?" Sasuke asked pulling his brothers hand away. "This isn't right, it isn't normal!"  
"I know," Itachi sighed "But I can't…I can't control myself. I love you so much, Sasuke. So much more than I should." Itachi connected his lips to those of his younger brother, gently pulling him closer. He lowered his hands again to the purple belt. He noted that it not only held up Sasuke's pants but the rest of his clothing as well.  
Once the belt was removed Itachi took off Sasuke's shirt, sliding it down the younger man's shoulders and then proceeded to remove the coverings on the lower half of Sasuke's body.  
"Itachi, I love you…" Sasuke murmered. Itachi put a finger to his brother's lips.  
"Sasuke, I know, but right now isn't the time for talking…" Itachi grinned and then kissed his brother's lips again this time he slid down across the pale unmarked neck and then down the identically pale chest to where the last stitch of clothing barred his path. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Sasuke's boxers and pulled them down over his creamy thighs.  
"Itachi, I know you said not to talk but…well, this is my first time doing something like this so you're gonna have to prepare me or something."  
Itachi nodded and stood to go to his desk drawer he pulled out a small tube of lube and threw it onto the bed. It was now that Itachi started removing his own clothes. He took off the cloak and threw it onto the floor. His shirt came next, sliding easily over his head. Then he took off his shoes, throwing them across the room. All the while, his eyes were on his brother spread out naked on his bed. Itachi finally stepped out of his pants and soon following them, his boxers. Itachi picked up the lube from the bed and covered two fingers with a thin coating of it. He gently pressed them one by one into Sasuke's entrance and stretched him enough to where it wouldn't hurt like hell and tear.  
Itachi carefully spread some lube on his fully erect member and carefully pushed it into the body below him. Sasuke tensed up a little but immediately relaxed again and pushed back at Itachi and grunted. "Move". Itachi did as ordered and started pumping himself solidly, but not forcefully into his brother turned lover. Sasuke and Itachi's moans echoed in the underground room and it no doubt made great entertainment for the rest of the Akatsuki base. Finally, with a loud scream from Sasuke and a strained grunt from Itachi they both came together, staining Itachi's black sheets with white.  
"Itachi," Sasuke panted "I…that was…..wow." Itachi managed to chuckle while panting.  
"Yeah Sasu, it sure was." Itachi grunted as he sat up "Come on, we need a shower." Sasuke nodded and allowed Itachi to drag him forcefully into the shower.  
Later after Sasuke had left, Kisame found Itachi.  
"What the hell Itachi!" Kisame asked half stunned half crazed. "Did you fuck your own brother?"  
"So what if I did?," Itachi chuckled "He's hot." And with that, he left an awestruck Kisame in the hall A/N: Srry that is super short! :D 


End file.
